Under certain circumstances, the moisture content of air in an enclosed space (also expressed as relative humidity) can reach undesirably low levels, e.g., in air-conditioned or in heated rooms. The extended inhalation of air having such low relative humidity can lead to certain health problems. For example, dry air dehydrates skin and mucous membranes, leading to dry, itchy skin, aching throats, and irritated sinus membranes.
Low relative humidity levels can be of particular concern to persons who travel. Travelers typically have little or no control over the humidity levels of their hotel guestrooms or workrooms.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method, which can be used to supplement the amount of humidity in an enclosed space when, desired. It would be advantageous if such an apparatus utilized relatively simple components, was portable and low in cost.